Puertas Abiertas
by chaykako
Summary: Elsa debe juzgar a Hans por sus delitos. En el proceso encontrarán algo especial.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se sitúa poco después del final de la película.

-1-

La tibia noche de fin de verano envolvía el reino de Arendelle en un sueño plácido y profundo pero mientras todo el pueblo dormía despreocupado, el insomnio había tomado como rehén a la soberana. En la habitación más alta y alejada del palacio, La Reina permanecía sentada en su balcón admirando la Luna plena que confabulaba con ella y alumbraba sus pensamientos más profundos.

-Traición…- La palabra resbaló de sus labios lentamente, como si fuera doloroso pronunciarla.

Aunque no comulgaba del todo con la idea, Elsa tenía que admitir que la espontaneidad e impulsividad de su hermana pequeña podrían llegar a ser características positivas, como lo había probado salvando su vida sin detenerse a pensar en la propia, y justamente en esa noche deseó con todo su corazón tener un poco más de ese fuego en ella. A veces pensar demasiado las cosas y analizar hasta el más mínimo detalle resultaba desgastante.

Hacía dos días el puerto había recibido un maravilloso barco procedente de las Islas del Sur. El navío, que en sí mismo era un regalo, estaba cargado de incontables presentes para la reina y princesa, todo enviado por el Rey a manera de disculpa por los inconvenientes que su hermano menor había causado. Incluía una carta extensa en que puntualizaba que ninguno de los demás príncipes había conocido de antemano los planes turbios de su familiar, que estaban sumamente apenados, y que como muestra de buena voluntad y paz entre los reinos, se le confería a la Reina de Arendelle la autoridad absoluta para juzgar y castigar al ofensor.

El sujeto viajaba a bordo del barco, atado y conducido como criminal, no más, no menos. La ropa que portaba distaba mucho del elegante uniforme con que había arribado por primera vez. El semblante decaído y el brillo que una vez encendió aquellos relucientes ojos verdes ahora estaba extinto. Se le apreciaba más delgado y cansado. Llevaba la melena cobriza despeinada y algo sucia. Desde que descendió del transporte marítimo y hasta que llegó a la celda en el castillo, sus escoltas no lo escucharon mencionar palabra, ni siquiera emitir un solo ruido. Estaba convertido en un fantasma viviente.

Algunos de los nobles aconsejaron a la Reina realizar el juicio lo más pronto posible para que hubiera tiempo de manejar discreta y diplomáticamente la sentencia por traición, que en Arendelle implicaba pena de muerte. Semanas después se llevaría a cabo la Fiesta Nacional, que en varios años no se celebraba por ausencia de un rey y prometía ser excepcional. Habría invitados de muchos lugares y los ojos de toda la región estarían puestos en el reino.

No querían que ningún acontecimiento sombrío manchara el ambiente festivo y menos cuando se buscaba presentar la mejor cara de Arendelle al mundo. Cosa que aún sin ejecuciones se vislumbraba difícil pues tras el invierno repentino que los había abrumado, los rumores sobre la Reina y sus poderes comenzaban a proliferar y ensuciar las relaciones comerciales y políticas. Su pueblo confiaba absolutamente en la monarca, la admiraban y respetaban pero muchos extranjeros no conocían la situación de fondo y sólo habían escuchado historias aderezadas por el miedo y la imaginación ignorante.

Apenas pasados los dos días, sólo los miembros más importantes del Concejo estaban reunidos en un casi vacío Gran Salón, la reunión presidida por Su Majestad. Se siguió sólo lo más esencial del protocolo debido a que este juicio era un asunto incómodo que todos querían terminar pronto. En el momento indicado el acusado entró a la escena sujeto por un guardia a cada lado, con las manos atadas tras la espalda y la cabeza baja, en una condición no mejor a la que mostró en su llegada al ancladero.

Era la primera vez que Elsa lo miraba en meses, a simple vista notó el cambio tan contrastante y pensó enseguida que eso debía ser consecuencia de su actuar tan cruel y torcido. Así como para Anna había llegado la felicidad después de mostrar tanto amor y bondad, el mal también recibiría su castigo.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

Aunque la tibia noche de fin de verano envolvía el reino, el décimo tercer príncipe la sentía hirviente como el infierno.

Estaba sentado en su celda, en la parte más profunda del palacio, inmerso en una oscuridad mortuoria, abandonado sólo con su ira y sin saber cuándo volvería a ver la luz del día, o si en algún momento lo haría. -¡TRAICIÓN! – Gritó hacia la nada, como si algún espíritu verdaderamente caritativo pudiera salir de la penumbra y acertar un golpe letal como castigo.

Después de que no hubo al menos uno de sus hermanos que le tendiera la mano de regreso a su país, y al contrario se deshicieron de él como el peor de los criminales, se había hecho a la idea de lo que le esperaría de vuelta en Arendelle bajo el juicio de la Reina de Hielo. Durante los días que había pasado atado en el barco no había hecho otra cosa que repetir en su mente sus acciones durante el Invierno eterno, todo era perfecto, su plan en teoría no había presentado falla, había aprovechado todas las circunstancias y las había usado en su favor, no tenía duda. Pero quien lo había arruinado todo era la Princesa Anna, con aquella obstinación y confianza tan ridícula, con ese amor ciego. Esa mujer había resultado impredeciblemente peligrosa y ahora lo llevaba a la muerte.

El Príncipe ignorado, maldito con la muerte de su madre en el nacimiento, carente de heredad, acusado de traición, desechado por sus hermanos, juzgado por una mujer. Desde su retorcido punto de vista la muerte en algún momento se asomó como un aliado. En el transcurso del viaje cesó de comer la porquería que le servían y dejó de pensar, trató de poner la mente en blanco e ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Esperaría por la sentencia que pondría fin a una vida que tal vez nunca debió ocurrir.

Al llegar a su destino no quiso siquiera mirar los alrededores pues nada de eso sería suyo. Ni en las Islas del Sur, ni en Arendelle, ni en alguno de los reinos de sus hermanos había espacio para él. Hubo esperado pacientemente en una celda hasta el momento del juicio, que ocurrió muy pronto para su beneplácito. Entonces fue conducido con la cabeza baja por los corredores del castillo hasta el Gran Salón. _"Un lugar para mí."_ Pensó con ironía.

Pudo notar la poca concurrencia en el lugar. Escuchaba a la Reina conducirse con mucha seguridad y tranquilidad pero realmente no estaba poniendo atención a sus palabras. Ya había anticipado todo lo que se expondría ahí y fue ocurriendo tal cual lo había pensado dentro del barco.

Sólo faltaba la confirmación de Anna y todo ese espectáculo terminaría.

* * *

La mayoría de los presentes en el juicio habían sido testigos de la amenaza contra la vida de la Monarca y la mentira acerca de la muerte de la Princesa. Aportaron rápida y concretamente el correspondiente testimonio.

Anna permanecía en una habitación contigua al Gran Salón por órdenes de su hermana. Elsa había visto varias veces encenderse la ira de la menor cuando se mencionaba al Príncipe traidor e inclusive, a veces, derramar una lágrima. Para que todo fuera más ágil y evitar al máximo los sentimentalismos, se requeriría solamente su presencia en el momento en que debiera rendir el testimonio protocolario. Mientras tanto, se hacía compañía de Olaf y Kirstoff, quien sujetaba fuertemente su pequeña mano en todo momento para darle valor.

Un secretario abrió sigilosamente la puerta y le indicó a la Princesa que era su turno. Anna se levantó un poco nerviosa del asiento que estaba ocupando y aún sujetando la mano de Kristoff volteó a verlo. La mirada tierna y transparente del montañés estaba puesta en ella para darle la seguridad que necesitaba. –Todo va a estar bien.

Se separaron suavemente y la chica de trenzas se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde había aparecido el ayudante.

En forma de susurro pero con un sonido bastante fuerte, el joven rubio trató de llamar la atención.- ¡Anna!- Ella le dirigió una última mirada antes de entrar y se encontró con la tímida sonrisa sincera que tanto disfrutaba, haciendo cambiar su expresión seria por una más relajada. Él continuó con esa voz rasposa y divertida.-¡Te amo!


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Anna pasó hasta el estrado indicado y tomó su lugar. Su hermana le dirigía una mirada preocupada pero ella correspondió con una diminuta sonrisa para asegurarle que todo estaba bajo control.

Desde la llegada del Príncipe hacía unos días y la programación del juicio, la menor de las hermanas había estado muy inquieta. Sabía que tendría que declarar lo sucedido y había pasado incontables horas tratando de hacer memoria de cada palabra falsa e hipócrita que había vertido el hombre en su contra y con propósito de dañar a Elsa para adueñarse del Reino. Elsa y Kristoff habían llegado a pensar que en cuanto lo tuviera de frente no iba a poder evitar propinarle otro golpe como había ocurrido hacía unos meses.

Le pidieron a la princesa que expresara su testimonio. Anna cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para mantener la calma. En ese momento apareció en su mente la sonrisa de Kristoff diciéndole que la amaba, las incontables tardes que había pasado platicando con su hermana después de tantos años de silencio, las carcajadas que le regalaban Olaf y Sven todos los días, los amigos excéntricos que había encontrado en la familia Troll, el pueblo alegre visitando el palacio y loando a la Reina… las puertas abiertas que significaban que todo había cambiado.

Abrió los ojos y se apresuró a buscar con la mirada aquella cara familiar entre los presentes. Casi no lo reconoció, el Príncipe derrotado mostraba un aspecto terrible. Sorpresivamente Anna se puso en pie. –Yo…- Estaba un poco titubeante. Miró a Elsa, luego hacia la puerta por donde había llegado. –Quiero… -Vio al acusado, de nuevo a Elsa. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella.- Yo… lo… lo perdono… – Trató de reunir toda la autoridad posible. – ¡Hans, te perdono! Esa es mi decisión.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, la Princesa hizo una leve reverencia, bajó del estrado y desapareció del salón.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

– ¡Hans, te perdono! Esa es mi decisión.

La chispa de vida había regresado al hombre con esas simples palabras. Instantáneamente levantó la cabeza y las órbitas verdes se abrieron enteras en incredulidad mientras veía a la joven moverse grácilmente hacia una salida. "¡No!"

Todos los presentes habían sido tomados por sorpresa, les costó algunos segundos regresar a la realidad. –Y… ese fue el último testimonio, Su Majestad.

Las miradas aún perturbadas se postraron en la monarca que luchaba por mantener también la calma. – Gracias a todos por acudir. Todas sus palabras se toman en cuenta. – Iba pausada, pensando perfectamente cada palabra. – El dictamen de la sentencia se pospondrá hasta que analice todos sus testimonios con calma. Pueden retirarse.

La voz que había estado sellada explotó con toda la fuerza que quedaba en el ya cansado cuerpo. -¡No! ¡Cometí traición!- Los guardias lo sujetaron fuertemente llevándolo hacia la salida aunque él oponía resistencia. -¡No, no! – los gritos se fueron desvaneciendo.

* * *

Elsa miró una vez más hacia la Luna buscando tranquilizarse. Debía aceptar que la presión política la había desensibilizado un poco y que sólo su hermana, con aquel corazón enorme que la caracterizaba, fue capaz de recordarle que en ese juicio no se decidían impuestos, leyes o algo superficial, sino que se trataba de una vida humana en sus manos. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con el veredicto final.

Por otra parte, la había sorprendido demasiado la actitud de Hans. Aún no podía digerir la ingratitud que había mostrado ante la magnanimidad de Anna. "La gente no cambia".

La reina necesitaba descansar y, dejando abierta la salida a su balcón, se dirigió dormir. En esa cama que parecía enorme no cabían ella y todos sus pensamientos, se encogió lo más que pudo y trató de conciliar el sueño. Apenas cerraba los ojos y la primera imagen en su mente era el príncipe perdonado, con aquella desesperación que había salido del Gran Salón, y casi podía seguir escuchando su voz llamándola, reclamándole aún en sueños.

Siempre recordaría esa tibia noche de fin de verano porque fue la primera vez que él estuvo presente en su mente todo el tiempo.


End file.
